


The Doctor's New Birthday Suit

by almaasi



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Awkward Boners, Bottom Julian Bashir, Clothing Kink, Dress Up, Dressing Room Sex, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Illustrated, Inappropriate Erections, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Tailor Elim Garak, Teasing, Top Elim Garak, Touching, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22982374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almaasi/pseuds/almaasi
Summary: Julian’s dreaded birthday is days away and Garak insists on gifting him a tailor-made suit. Julian does not need another new outfit, but he knows full well that Garak just wants to look at him naked and feel him up in the dressing room. Maybe this birthday won’t be so bad after all.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Comments: 43
Kudos: 259





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This technically has nothing to do with the fic besides being my inspiration, but here, have a good, weird song. [Cosmo Sheldrake - Birthday Suit](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6cq0zUXcELM)
> 
> Beta’d by [anupalya](https://anupalya.tumblr.com/)!

  


Julian lifted a floor-length dress from its display mannequin, holding it up to his shoulders. “Hey, Garak,” he called across the otherwise empty shop. “Think I could pull this off?”

Garak glanced up from his embroidery work, blinking twice as he registered the ruffly lilac item Julian was swishing around his knees, bright-eyed and smiley with amusement. He was joking, Garak noted, but regardless, Garak replied, “Of course you could, my dear doctor. I can’t imagine an article of clothing that would be entirely unflattering on your form. That’s not to say _any_ thing would suit you perfectly, but it would be a difficult task to make you look altogether unattractive.”

Julian stared for a moment, dress no longer swishing. He parted his lips, then put the dress back where he got it, still gazing past stacks and shelves of folded shirts and rolls of fabric. “Well,” he said, lightly, starting to smile. “That’s... very kind of you to say. Thank you.”

Garak had gone back to his work. “Only the truth, doctor.”

“A rare example?”

“Oh, not so rare,” Garak said, with a smile.

Julian gave a huffy laugh, head down. “You should be careful, Garak, someone might think you were trying to flatter me.”

“Would that someone be you, perhaps?”

Julian rolled his eyes away, head tilting as his mouth opened. “I wouldn’t put it past me.”

Garak chuckled aloud, shaking his head as he set his current garment aside and began untangling thread from his handheld stitcher. “Speaking of you, doctor, I was wondering... Your birthday is coming up in a mere handful of days, and I was curious to know if you had any plans.”

“Plans? Oh. No. Not really. Not exactly into celebrating my birthdays, you know that.”

“I do indeed. But I also know that I’ve consistently disappointed you in terms of gifts these last few years, and I was rather hoping I could improve on past mistakes. Perhaps, then, you wouldn’t see the event as something to dread so vehemently. Is there something you _want_ for your birthday?”

“You’re asking me?”

“I believe that was the implication,” Garak said flatly.

Julian smirked, sidling up to Garak’s work desk and toying with the curled end of a bolt of red suede. “Um. I don’t know, actually, I haven’t exactly thought about it.”

“An edible treat of some kind? I know you like Delavian chocolates as much as I do—”

“Oh, please, _no_ ,” Julian said. “If you keep spoiling me with _treats_ , Garak, I’ll never fit into all the clothes you keep making me.”

Garak’s smile spread wider, his eyes set hungrily on Julian’s pretty pout. “And then I’ll have to measure you all over again, won’t I? Is that such a pain?”

A half-chuckle flew out of Julian. “Think outside the box, Garak. Surely you can imagine _something_ I like.”

“You know the results of my assumptions all too well, doctor. I’d hate to see that look of disappointment on your face yet again.”

Julian grimaced in shy agreement. “Hmm.” He tapped his fingers on the desk, his other fist curled under his chin, watching Garak get back to stitching. Julian gulped, then said, “What if... rather than you trying to buy me something, or make me something, we found something we could _do_ together. An activity.”

“A holosuite adventure.”

“Something like that, yes. Or, um.” Julian cleared his throat, head down. “Or something.”

“You’ll have to be more specific.”

“Something fun! You know! Spending time together. Mutual gratification! Mutual appreciation of each other’s... interests, and talents.”

Garak met Julian’s eyes, trying to discern what that meant.

“Doctor,” Garak said tonelessly, “you are very much in danger of receiving a badly-injured person for your birthday that I can watch you nurse back to health.”

Julian laughed, one hand over his eyes. “Please don’t.”

“I thought as much.”

Julian shook his head, smiling widely as he gazed at his friend. “Look, you know me well enough that you can gauge _approximately_ what I’ll hate. Anything better than outright disgust basically counts a win at this point. And if you don’t find something – don’t worry about it! Frankly I’d rather let another birthday just fly by, forgotten.”

Garak scowled. “And write myself off as being unable to please even my dearest of friends? Never, doctor. You shall receive a gift. In fact—” He hesitated, looking around, then deciding, “I’m a little busy at the moment, but come back here tonight, at twenty-three-hundred hours. I’ll take your measurements for a new suit.”

“A suit?” Julian slumped. “Garak, I wear my uniform all the time. Or costumes for the holosuite, or _pyjamas_. For important events I have my dress uniform. I really don’t need another suit.”

“Ah, but you said it yourself—!” Garak rounded his desk and took Julian by the shoulder, guiding him gently towards the exit. “Perhaps it’s less about the gift itself, and more about the time we spend enjoying it together.”

Julian was intrigued by this, a quiet dazzlement in his hazel-green eyes. “A... new suit.”

“Yes.”

“Twenty-three-hundred hours.”

“If that is convenient for you.”

Julian managed a wonky smile, and then started to grin. “All right.” He patted Garak’s arm, then stepped from the shop. “You’ll see me then.”

“Oh, indeed I _will_.” Garak gave his most conniving smile, thrilled to see the interest in Julian’s eyes double, right as the door slid shut between them. Garak turned away, mindfully tending to an old ember of a fantasy he’d never found occasion to rekindle until today.

  


★

  


Julian spread his arms. “Well, I’m here.”

Garak put down the garments he was steaming, and went up to his friend. “Ah, doctor! Right on time. How good of you to come.”

“You promised fun,” Julian said. “And I expect you to deliver.”

“Oh, I shall, I shall,” Garak said, taking Julian by the waist and ushering him towards the back of the shop, where the dressing rooms were open, waiting, red curtains drawn back. “Please, if you don’t mind: undress to your underwear, and we’ll begin.”

Julian looked back softly, a smile tickling at his lips. “Undress?”

“I must measure you for your suit, doctor.”

“Oh.” Julian drew himself upwards a bit. “Yes, you... you said. That’s... what we’re doing.”

“Why? Did you imagine I had something else in mind?”

“You barely ever mean what you say you mean,” Julian answered, going into a stall and slashing the curtain shut. An inch-wide gap remained, but Julian didn’t reach to close it, just began undressing, uniform wriggled over his head and shuffled down his long legs.

Julian guessed that Garak was watching him, and a fast flick of his eyes proved the theory correct. Garak’s careless blue stare was set on the narrow reflection in the stall’s mirror, no doubt seeing brown skin revealed in indistinct flashes – but Garak turned away when Julian started hopping around to take off his shoes.

“What sort of suit is it going to be?” Julian called.

There came the fumbling sound of Garak digging into his toolkit for something. “Oh, something very special, I think. An absolute _pleasure_ for you, if I have my way.”

“Uh-huh?”

“Might that agree with you, doctor?”

“Sounds splendid, Garak.” Julian grinned, but schooled his face neutral so Garak wouldn’t guess how much he wanted this.

Garak went to the curtain and pawed it open, peering in. “Ready?”

Julian was preening his hair, but met Garak’s eyes. “I am. But don’t you think you should’ve waited for me to answer before you looked?”

“I do think that, certainly,” Garak smiled. “But do you?”

Julian tutted, feeling eager heat rush up inside him. “Just measure me already.”

Garak slid into the small space behind Julian, drawing the curtain and shutting them in together. The air seemed warmer now, each breath intimate.

Julian gulped, as Garak slipped two thick grey arms around his skinny middle. Garak’s tunic sleeves were rolled up, revealing scales most distinctive near his elbows. He wrapped Julian’s natural waist with a white measuring tape, a cold band against his skin. The tape hissed as it skimmed through Garak’s fingers, and stopped as he pinned it with a thumb to Julian’s lower back, reading the number it showed.

“Same as last time I measured,” Garak said.

“So... you don’t need to measure again?”

“Oh, who’s to say what else changed since then?” Garak said airily, stretching the tape down Julian’s back, warm hands on his neck, stroking every vertebra as his knuckles followed his spine, finally resting at his tailbone, just on the waistband of Julian’s underpants. “Can’t be a bad idea to refresh my memory, in any case.”

Julian stayed relaxed, watching the mirror, eyes set on Garak’s ridged forehead over his shoulder.

“New freckles,” Garak observed, placing a palm on Julian’s shoulder blade, stroking down. “And – oh, your biceps _are_ wider, have you been exercising?”

“Tennis,” Julian said, head down, trying to hide a smile. “Didn’t think it was actually making any difference.”

“A good tailor always notices, my dear doctor. Always. Now, let’s see...!”

He fingered down Julian’s underwear, nudging and nudging until he’d exposed his buttocks. “Mm-hm,” Garak said, gazing down to look. He tilted his head appreciatively.

Julian’s heart was pumping in his throat, palms prickling as his fists curled, groin tight all of a sudden. “Ih-h-iis that—”

“Quite, quite necessary, doctor,” Garak said, eyes flicking to meet Julian’s in the mirror. “Unless you object—?”

“Oh, no, no,” Julian said with a shrug and a tiny, knowing smile. “I, um. If— If it’s... necessary?”

Garak stroked a palm over Julian’s bottom, middle finger following the groove. “Very.”

Julian let a silent breath shiver out of his mouth. He watched Garak’s reflection with growing interest, enjoying the Cardassian’s curious touches, feeling no measuring tape touch his skin at all. Julian’s eyes skipped to meet his own gaze, excited to see his pupils had dilated, lips parted and plump, licked wet completely unconsciously.

“Do you measure all your clients this way, Garak?” Julian asked through a smirk, as a gentle rump-push made him waver in place.

Garak gave him an assuring leer in response. “Only you, doctor.” His fingers slid free, and he tugged up Julian’s underwear again. “Ah, and, lest I forget...”

He knelt down in front of Julian, nose inches from his hipbones. Julian’s breath caught as Garak caressed his inner thigh, gently making him spread his legs. Julian’s eyelids fluttered shut, sucking his lower lip as Garak measured his inseam in a way he’d definitely never done before.

“This suit of yours...” Julian whispered. He let his gaze fall to Garak, who peeked up at him so innocently, while his tape snaked through the dark-skinned rut between Julian’s upper thighs, grazing even more sensitive places. “How... tight would it be, exactly?”

“I intend for it to fit you with absolute comfort,” Garak promised, eyes lowering back to his task, quickly taking a few more measurements. “If my offering does happen to appeal to you, doctor, I think you’ll find it very... shall we say, full- _filling_.”

Julian caught the odd inflection on the word ‘fulfilling’, and his temperature soared. “Oh? Hh. Hm.”

“And? Does it appeal?” Garak stood, eye-to-eye with Julian, wrapping his tape around a finger with an expert spinning motion.

Julian swallowed hard, heartbeat aflutter. “I— Um. I’ve— I’ve never... exactly...?” His attention jumped between each of Garak’s eyes, desperate not to look down in case he saw his own semi-erection fattening inside his underwear. He swallowed again, and murmured, “I always – _enjoy_ whatever you do for me, Garak. I’m sure this would be no exception.”

Oh, he was ready! Ready to be used whatever way Garak had in mind. Julian vowed not to think about it, willing to let anything happen. He’d waited long enough to try. He stood tall and loose, waiting to be shoved against the wall and kissed with abandon.

Garak took Julian’s chin in his fingers, holding his gaze for a while. “Then, my dear doctor,” Garak said, with a sly tone and a slyer smile, “I’ll bid you a good night, and ask you to return tomorrow night for a fitting.”

He strode from the dressing room, and tugged the curtain closed behind him.

What?

Julian let out a puff of breath, astonished.

Garak was... really _making_ something? After all the teasing started, Julian thought it was all just a ruse to get him in here, undressed.

He _thought_ he’d be leaving here tonight... newly full-filled. He thought he’d be played with in ways he’d never been before.

And he had. But not in the way he craved.

Garak had an uncanny knack for giving Julian things that disappointed him, and tonight was no exception. Julian now dressed himself with frustrated force, not caring to look himself in the eye.

Maybe Garak really did need to look at Julian’s buttocks to measure them. It wasn’t as if Julian knew the first thing about tailoring. Shame on Julian, frankly – shame on him for thinking it meant something.

Julian left the tailor’s shop with a toneless “Goodnight, Garak,” and nary a look back. The last of his erection faded as he walked, and by the time he reached the turbolift, the only visible sign that Garak had fondled him so intimately was the grumpy frown pinched between his brows.

  


★

  



	2. Chapter 2

Julian showed up when he was told to show up, but he wasn’t happy about it. Obviously he was grateful that Garak was making him something, of course he was – but Garak had to _know_ that Julian had no practical use for fancy clothes in his daily life. He and Garak hadn’t even discussed what potential event Julian would wear this outfit to attend, so how could Garak know his requirements?

Then again, Garak was the artist here. Julian trusted him enough to leave it all in his hands. His big... warm... steady hands...

Julian put on a smile, trying his best to look impressed as Garak showed him a saggy scrap of a suit frame, just enough of a torso to look like a waistcoat, just enough of the trousers that Julian saw legs. The fabric was not one Julian would’ve picked in a million years. It was pearly-white, with an oil-slick rainbow sheen to it. But the most concerning thing was that Julian could see the other side of the shop through two layers of it. Blurry, yes, but he could make out the shine on the gold bobble that served as the head of a mannequin.

“If you’d be willing, doctor, I’d like to try it on you. It’s easier to make adjustments now, before it’s all sewn. I’ll have to put pins in some awkward places but I assure you, your outfit will be much better for it.”

Julian exhaled. “Fine. Okay.” He went to the dressing room and undressed out of his uniform without even shutting the curtain. He kicked off his shoes and socks, and then folded his arms, looking expectantly at Garak, who had picked up a pincushion stuffed with pins like a hedgehog’s back, and was strapping it to his wrist. Definitely not the kind of accessory Julian wanted nearby while having sex. Conclusion: they were not about to have sex.

Julian really hated his birthdays. The obligation to accept and pretend to love gifts he didn’t really like was probably the worst part, besides the whole ‘getting older’ thing. And Garak had gone and manufactured the same situation yet again, when for the first time in his life, Julian had actually managed to convince everyone he knew – even _Jadzia_ – that he didn’t want anything. He’d been so close to having his birthday be just another regular day – then so willing to let it be special, for Garak’s sake— And now it was awful again.

He stepped into the half-sewn trouser legs as Garak waited in the dressing room doorway, watching. Julian wriggled and shifted around to get the sleek cloth to slide up his legs, but they kept getting jammed at his underwear.

“Cotton and Cardassian mineral fibre simply doesn’t mesh, I’m afraid,” Garak said, pondering how the trousers were stuck at Julian’s upper thighs. “You’ll have to take your underwear off.”

Julian’s body flared with heat, and he stood straighter, lips parting as he stared at Garak. “I’m sorry?”

“It’s simply not going to work,” Garak explained, eyes on the problem. “Mineral fibre is perfect for the most comfortable and elegant of gowns, sweet against scales and slick against skin, but no Cardassian textile designer ever thought to wonder how it would all work with Terran fabrics. If I’m to fit your pants correctly you’ll have to wear them without underwear.”

Julian was sure he was blushing from head to toe. “You want me to be naked. Right now. In front of you.”

“Do you see another way, doctor?” Garak looked at him calmly. “I can close my eyes if you’d like but I can almost promise you’ll find a pin poked where it doesn’t belong.”

Julian chuckled, starting to slide the trousers off. He glanced up, checking that Garak was watching – he was – then tucked his thumbs into his underpants and slid them off, all the way to the floor. His cock was starting to plump up, excited to be seen. Julian wet his lips and stood straight, waiting for Garak to comment.

But Garak blinked. “And the pants? Or did you forget already?”

Julian hesitated, then bent to pull on the half-made pants. Garak hadn’t even _looked_. What was the point of being naked and partially aroused if Garak wasn’t going to look?

Damn tailor was just doing his damn job, wasn’t he? Ugh.

Julian had to push his semi-solid penis into the crotch of the trousers, feeling a twinge of pleasure as he did. Garak was right; the fabric _was_ slick on skin. Especially skin so flushed and sensitive.

“Good.” Garak looked this way and that at the pants, then nodded. “If you’d be so kind as to hold them up as you’re doing now – yes, that’s it – I’ll secure them.”

Julian tipped his head back, breathing carefully, in through his nose, out through his mouth. Garak bobbed before him, fingers skimming his erection through the fabric.

“Sorry—” Julian bit his lip and shut his eyes. “Sorry. Oh, come on. I can’t— Oh, shhh.” He felt himself pulse at Garak’s touch, and something wet oozed from him. He shivered.

“Quite all right, doctor,” Garak said, smoothing the fabric around Julian’s bulge. “So long as the fit is comfortable it hardly matters.”

“I’m making it dirty,” Julian breathed, burning with shame.

“I can wash it,” Garak said. “Really, there’s nothing to worry about.”

“But—”

“Hush now, doctor. Relax. Otherwise I’m going to prick you.”

“God, I wish you _would_ already,” Julian uttered, before hanging his head, aflame from ear to ear. What Garak thought of that comment, he’d never find out.

Julian swallowed, taking a few silent minutes to calm himself. Garak was soon at his back, adjusting the fabric to his shape of his bare buttocks.

“Garak,” Julian said, praising his steady tone, “you know I can’t ever wear this outfit in public, don’t you? Not only is it utterly transparent but – apparently I have to be naked underneath. If I wore this down the Promenade, Odo would have me arrested. Frankly, _I’d_ have me arrested.”

“My dear doctor,” Garak smiled behind him, “whoever said anything about wearing this in public? I’m making this for your birthday.”

“You mean I’ll wear it for the celebration I’m not having, because nobody’s invited. That birthday?”

“No, I mean for the experience of having made it,” Garak said, clarifying exactly nothing. “You said you wanted your gift to be something we can do together. And... are we not spending time together now?”

“I mean... we _are_ , but—”

“And are you not enjoying yourself?” Garak smiled, Julian caught his eyes in the mirror. “The situation between your legs rather suggests you are, wouldn’t you say?”

Julian gulped. “I... I, um. Suppose. When you put it that way.”

Was this what he wanted? Ultimately, no; it wasn’t _enough_. Was it exciting and thrilling and an experience he’d willingly repeat? Yes. Yes. Oh, God, yes. His cock pumped hard, and a shocked little noise flew out of him.

“Perhaps I’m not so bad at gifts after all,” Garak said. “Does this feel good for you, doctor?”

Julian squirmed in place, thighs coiling, trying to get some friction where it was needed. “Auh?” He breathed a few times, resisting the urge to touch himself with the sleek fabric. “Y’h... Mm-hm. Feels nice. It’s soft but it tingles.”

“Oh, I mean the fit,” Garak said, tugging at the back of Julian’s trousers. “It’s all secured with tacking stitches, I was wondering if I needed to make further adjustments.”

Julian felt his heart plunge again, and he traced a smile onto his lips. “Hm. It’s... fine.”

“Good. Then the jacket!”

Garak helped Julian put on the sleeveless waistcoat top, and the tacking tease began all over again.

Julian felt pre-come trickling into the fabric, half-absorbed but half-wet, all slimy and warm. Each little movement made it rub, and he had to shut his eyes to keep from vocalising a sigh of delight. Every so often, Garak would notice he was still hard, give him a smile and a kind word of assurance – “Worry not, my friend, it happens,” or “Dear _me_ , you _are_ making a mess there, aren’t you?” – but that last comment was soon followed by, “If you need to relieve the pressure, dear doctor, do feel free.”

Julian looked at him hopefully. Was he going to watch? Eager about that idea, Julian slid two fingers into the tacked-up waistband to press against his cockhead. He moaned in relief – only for Garak to get right back to tacking the jacket, and Julian’s hand was snatched from its place and instructed to hang straight.

“I thought you said that—?”

Garak raised his eyeridges. “Hm?”

“...I was allowed to...?” Julian couldn’t figure this out.

Garak paused, surprised. “Was that not enough relief for you?”

Julian blushed. “Oh— Um. Well...? Not exactly...?”

“You should have said! Please, take all the time you need, I’ll wait outside until you’re ready.” Garak stepped aside to leave—

“No. No.” Julian huffed a laugh. “I’m relieved. It was fine. I just— Don’t go.”

_Keep looking at me._

Garak returned, bringing all his gorgeous heat and intensity with him. He drew the curtain closed once more. From then on Julian just let himself be hard, and frustrated, and decided he liked this as a game; he wasn’t allowed to touch himself, but had to stay aroused. He could do that. There was pleasure in it, definitely. Especially when Garak paused for a moment and Julian could squirm in place, hand on his crotch, feeling the wetness soaking through.

He wondered if he was going to be allowed to climax later. He thought about coming where he stood, quite by accident, with Garak’s low rumble in his ear, asking if his clothes were _tight enough_. Julian thought about taking his outfit off afterwards, and Garak would use the fabric to clean him up. He thought about being kissed, and pushed to the wall. And feeling himself spread his legs, opened up around two thick Cardassian fingers—

“Ah— _Aauuh_ —” Julian moaned – then flushed with embarrassment, tense all over. This wasn’t a game for Garak like it was for Julian. How _sick_ was he? Garak was just trying to make him something nice and Julian was ruining it with his unseemly fantasies. Garak was so patient. So understanding...

Garak looked at Julian with tenderness now, hands swiping down the jacket front. “How are you feeling, doctor?”

“I’m so, _so_ sorry,” Julian whispered, horrified at what he was putting his friend through. “If you want to scrap this whole thing I’d— I’d understand. Really.”

“Oh, doctor, no,” Garak crooned. “You’re enjoying it, aren’t you?”

“Yes,” Julian sobbed, eyes shut, whole body sinking down with visceral disgrace. “I’m sorry, I can’t _stop_.”

“Then don’t. It’s your gift, and I _want_ you to enjoy it in whatever manner feels most natural.” Garak began to undress Julian, jacket brushed from his shoulders – and again Julian’s breath caught, expectant and hopeful, eyes dipping to Garak’s lips. Perhaps he was going to kiss him now...?

Garak helped Julian out of his wet pants, pre-come drooling and trickling after. True to Julian’s fantasy, Garak cleaned up his mess with the trousers, but Julian only got harder as he was stroked, cockhead straining towards his navel now, shivering twice.

“I’ll make the alterations tonight,” Garak said. “I’d suggest you go to your quarters and... ah, get some rest.” His eyes sparkled. “I must say, I am gratified to see you so excited for what I have to give you. Truly a compliment.”

Julian giggled helplessly, head in his hands. “Garak, you can’t be serious.”

“Oh yes!” Garak was beaming when Julian met his eyes. “And quite the treat it is for me, too.”

Julian hugged himself, looking down, only to look away again, aghast that he was completely erect. He’d need to calm down before he could leave.

“Here.” Garak fetched something, and handed it to Julian.

“What is—”

“It’s merely a shirt. I don’t care how it looks on you, but if it covers your front as you get yourself to your quarters, it hardly matters.”

Julian gave a small smile, and drew the curtain shut. He stuffed himself back into his uniform, preparing to leave more disappointed than ever before.

  


★

  



	3. Chapter 3

“Is it done?”

Garak startled. “Why, my dear _doctor_! What a lovely surprise! I was just about to shut up shop for the night, whatever can I do for you at such a time?”

Julian leaned further over the tailor’s desk. “Is it done, the suit? Can I see?”

Garak hesitated. “It isn’t done,” he said, “but the pants are complete. I needn’t remind you, but your birthday isn’t until tomorrow; I’d hate to ruin the surprise.”

“Oh, poppycock,” Julian said with a grin and a swirl of keenness lifting his spirits. “I want to try it on.”

Garak put down the shirt cuff he was buttonholing. “As much as I appreciate your zeal, I— I don’t want you to be disappointed when it comes time for the real thing, doctor. The more of a surprise it is, perhaps it will seem more exciting.”

“Oh, on the contrary,” Julian said firmly. “If I tried it on now I could tell you what to fix so I like it better.”

“Ah, so you came here to criticise.”

“No! I came here to—” _feel you hands on me again_... “Um. Try on the suit. Again. Please?”

Garak sighed. “Has anyone ever told you that you’re impatient?”

“Yes.”

“And you never sought to argue with that?”

“Well, I am impatient,” Julian said, with a touch of confusion. “Look, can I try it on or not?”

Garak rolled his eyes and got up. “‘No’ is clearly not an option here, I see.”

Julian hesitated. He knew what reaction his body might have, and he didn’t want to make Garak uncomfortable... “Do you _want_ to say no? Really, I mean.”

Garak peered at him. “Doctor, the truth of the matter is that I never liked to say no to you. And certainly not when you’re asking something of me that would only bring me joy. Here.” He handed Julian the half-made suit, trousers on a hanger, looking perfect, while the jacket was still little more than a waistcoat, but with sleeves pinned to it now.

Julian smiled and took the outfit towards the dressing room, but denuded himself just outside it, tossing his uniform onto the floor, then stepping into the see-through trousers without care for modesty.

Garak went to the front of the store and pulled the security shutter across before hurrying back, pocketing a key.

He stood by, a faint smile on his peachy-grey lips, his thick purple tunic swelling as his chest filled with a proud breath. “Beautiful,” he said, as Julian did up the magnetic fastening at his hipbones. “I couldn’t have imagined a better fit.”

Julian pulled on the jacket, only then realising that it had been cropped; it now reached his natural waist, and the trousers were slung low, revealing his entire midriff.

“I hope you know, Garak,” Julian said, giving his friend a daringly flirtatious look, “there’s no way in hell I’m letting anyone but you see me wear this.”

“As it should be,” Garak said warmly.

Julian, flattered by the attention, gave a sultry sway, a hand brushed through his hair, the other hand hooked into his waistband.

“How does it walk?” Garak asked.

Julian tried walking, barefoot, but stopped after two steps with a hard gasp.

“Problem?” Garak asked, stepping forward with his hands open in concern. He touched Julian at his lower back and navel, palms on hot skin. “Did I miss a pin?”

“No... no,” Julian laughed. “I just.” He swallowed, giving Garak a guilty look. “No underwear. And. This fabric, I don’t know.” He glanced down, and Garak glanced down, and they both saw his cock rising to tent the front pocket.

“Let it happen,” Garak said kindly. “Enjoy it.”

Julian felt sparkles all the way down his back. Garak was still holding him. No matter how inappropriate this was, and how little interest Garak showed in actually satisfying Julian’s desires, it seemed Garak genuinely didn’t mind the excitement. So Julian touched himself a little through the pants, looking at Garak as he did.

“Is this all right?” Julian asked. “Can I do this?”

“Anything you like,” Garak said, eyes on Julian’s shifting fingertips, then back up to meet his eyes. “It’s yours to play with.”

“Can I make it dirty again?”

“If you like.”

“Will you help?”

Electricity stung Julian from the inside out, burning. Garak had frozen at the question, as Julian had at long last spoken his wish. Garak’s eyes dipped to Julian’s lips, but rose again.

“I may assist you,” Garak said, eyes lowering to Julian’s crotch, “in the sense that...” He reached to undo the magnetic trouser buttons; one; two; Julian whimpered. “I’ll make sure that the garment functions as you need it.”

Alright, that was Julian’s wakeup call. He hated that he’d needed so many hints. Garak didn’t want him that way. Which was crazy, really. Julian was everything Garak liked: intelligent, pretty, male, nice to him – or rude to him when the situation called for one or the other. Garak was a selfish jerk most of the time, but at this moment, Julian realised how utterly selfless the Cardassian was being. He was allowing Julian pleasure, _providing_ it for him, despite not feeling it himself.

So Julian stopped. Stopped flirting, stopped wanting. He drew himself up, taking a breath, and let his hands fall free, clenching and unclenching, empty.

“I should go,” Julian murmured, head down, starting to inch the trousers down. “You have... things to do.”

“Yes, indeed, doctor.”

“Important things.”

“Oh, quite! Such as—”

Garak paused, and Julian sensed that the hesitation had meaning.

“Such as?” Julian asked.

Garak exhaled. “Such as, doctor... You?”

Garak met his eyes with a smile. Julian stared back, perplexed.

“Sit back.” Garak eased Julian towards a display table with fingers splayed on his chest. “Spread your legs.”

Julian didn’t quite believe what he’d heard until he was sitting back with his legs spread, elbows on piles of clothes, Garak’s fingers tucking themselves into his open trousers.

Relief rushed through Julian’s body at the first touch, sparkling and bright. Garak did want him. Thank God.

Their eye contact was furious, Julian’s breaths coming out shaky and whimpery. Garak let out a heavy, slow breath, and hummed a note. His fingertips found Julian’s perineum, and pressed there.

“Ah—” Julian’s hands grabbed Garak’s arms. “Are you—? You’re going to—?”

Garak looked at him, impassive. “What would you like?”

Julian could barely breathe. “I— Uhahh— Garak—” Garak had begun to stroke him, feeling that groove, moving back and back and back until—

Julian gasped aloud, then cried out desperately, as Garak’s fingers skimmed his hole.

“Aha,” Garak said: a scientist making a discovery. “You _would_ like to feel _full_ -filled.”

A laugh tumbled from Julian, quickly becoming a volley of hungry, urgent moans. “Gah— Garak. Please. Please—”

“Begging so soon.” Garak cooed. “And I didn’t even tell you to.”

Julian kept whispering, “Please, please,” shifting on Garak’s hand to get him to touch him again. “Stop teasing me, I can’t bear it.”

“Alas, my dear doctor,” Garak cocked his head. “I think you know by now I don’t tend to meet demands well.” He slipped his hand out of Julian’s private space and Julian wailed in despair, wriggling in place to try and follow, but the clothing piles around him slid on their shiny table and plopped to the ground, and he was no closer to Garak than before.

Garak stepped back, openly smug about the fact he’d left Julian even more of a wreck than before. Julian was completely erect and throbbing, wet, all ablush and all fluster.

“Don’t make me _wait_ , you pig,” Julian complained.

Garak grinned. “Oh, but I think I shall. I don’t want you _satisfied_ just yet. You wait so desperately for your prize – but I myself enjoy nothing more than to see you squirm, doctor. Tell me—” He came close, hand curling down Julian’s cheek, making him flush with fire, “How badly do you want me?”

Julian sneered. “You flatter yourself, Garak.”

“Oh, I know I do.” Garak chuckled, then bowed – and kissed Julian’s cheek most chastely. “Hmmm, how I _love_ to see you so angry.”

Julian knocked away his arm, and Garak just looked happier. Julian got to his feet and stalked into Garak’s space, but Garak stood his ground, smirking.

“You’ve been teasing me all this time, haven’t you?” Julian growled in Garak’s face. “Mocking me! You let me think you didn’t want me, let me think it was just _me_ getting aroused. But all along you’ve been looking at me. _Enjoying_ yourself. And making me think _I_ was the bad one for getting excited!”

“I think you’ll find that I assured you, multiple times, that you ought not feel ashamed.”

“But I felt embarrassed anyway!”

Garak’s smirk flattened away, wariness shading the blue of his eyes. He had the civility, at least, to lower his gaze and say, “My sincerest apologies, doctor. It was my intention to make you feel... ah, vulnerable, yes – but excited by that feeling, not uncomfortable.”

“I—” Julian huffed. “I _was_ excited. Am. Still. But all I needed to _know_ was that it wasn’t my fault! You were turning me on on purpose!”

“You really think I’d allow all this to happen by pure happenstance? Doctor! I never let a situation fall so far from my control. And people? Never.”

“Urgh! I could _punch_ you!”

“Ah, so you _do_ love me,” Garak groaned.

As fury boiled up and turned his vision red, Julian took Garak’s face in both hands and thrust into a kiss, snarling, snorting, then shoving him away. But their eyes met, they saw each other’s surprise – and all at once, the fury was gone, and Julian sank down, soft inside. “Mmh—?” They fell into another kiss, tender this time. Garak held Julian’s neck and nuzzled at his lips, smiling as they smooched.

They broke apart with dancing hearts and trembling breaths.

“One more day,” Garak said, stroking Julian’s hair back. “Wait one more day.”

“Why?”

“I mean to give you a birthday gift, doctor, and I shall.”

Julian managed a tiny smile. “You’ll...?”

“Leave you fulfilled,” Garak promised.

Julian bit his lip and dropped his chin to his chest, snickering. “Okay.”

“Don’t touch yourself until then.” Garak eyed him firmly. “I want you more desperate than you can stand.”

Julian’s heart flipped. “Anyone ever tell you you’re an absolute _bastard_?”

“Oh, yes.”

“And you never thought to argue.”

“Of course not.” With a smile, Garak applied a sweet kiss to Julian’s lips, then slipped the Cardassian mineral fibre trousers right off him. “You’d best get dressed again, doctor.”

Julian sighed, but smiled, resigning himself to the thick, desperate urgency of a sleepless night, tossing and turning, humping the bed, consumed with irrepressible arousal and a firm instruction to leave himself unsatisfied.

God- _damn_ it.

Garak’s birthday gift had better be worth this torture.

  


★

  



	4. Chapter 4

Julian arrived, and they didn’t speak. Julian already had a visible erection, leaving a shadow in the leg of his uniform. Garak saw, and smirked, then handed Julian the completed suit.

Julian took a breath to say it was beautiful and well-made and completely useless to him, but Garak had already drawn back the dressing room curtain, gesturing Julian inside.

The curtain snipped closed behind them both. Garak stepped into Julian’s breathing space and grasped his Starfleet uniform, pulling it off him.

“Ah—?” Julian’s arms were lifted, his chest bared. He breathed unsteadily, feeling enjoyably vulnerable as Garak crouched to pull off his uniform, then lifted each of Julian’s feet to leave each sole bare and cool against the air.

Without underwear, Julian’s erection eased itself upwards, rising in the seconds that transpired between Julian being left naked, thinking he was about to put on that new translucent suit, and the moment he was pushed against the wall, pressed there by Garak’s whole front. Julian squeaked, meeting Garak’s eyes.

“Feel that, doctor?” Garak asked, with the promise of exquisite torment underlying each syllable. “Do you feel me?”

Julian nodded a few times. Garak’s arousal was thick and hard, pressed right to his navel through layers of fabric.

Julian, lips wet, reached to undo the front of Garak’s green tunic. Garak allowed it, and let the thing fall from his shoulders and to the floor. He took off his own undershirt, revealing a chest that looked Humanoid enough, but decorated with scales, particularly from the shoulders down, covering the pectoral muscles, shifting as Garak breathed. He had no nipples and no navel, which was an observation that let a thousand questions erupt in Julian’s medical mind, knowing that Cardassians were, in many respects, mammals, but—

“Doctor,” Garak smiled. “You can ask questions later.”

“Oh. Oh, yes. Right. We were— Hmm.” A kiss, a little one, broken with a smile.

Garak untied his own trousers and let them fall, then took off his slipper-type shoes with the toes of the other foot. Julian was again distracted, fascinated by Garak’s feet. Grey, scaly; gorgeous.

“ _Now_ what caught your attention?” Garak asked.

“Nnnothing,” Julian said, shaking his head, meeting Garak’s eyes. “Just. Y-You have, um. Nice feet. Really... _really_ exquisite... feet.”

“Pardon me?”

Julian managed a shy shrug. Garak was as fascinated by this shyness as Julian had been about the whole navel-nipples thing, so Julian laughed, and urged, “Ask me about it later.”

Once agreed on that, Julian kissed his way through a dextrous wriggle, easing Garak’s high-waisted underwear down. He took a quick look, and exhaled in a blast. No wonder Julian never saw any evidence of Garak’s excitement! Firstly, he’d been looking in the wrong place. The line of Garak’s sex organ curved up from between his legs, fully attached to him, rather than dangling below or extending outwards, and featured a retracting tip right where a navel would be. And secondly, the actual part that seemed ready for penetration was only an inch in girth and two in length. It was coloured a fleshy grey-pink, and red just in the slit. It did have a familiarly-shaped head, and was glossy with clear, dribbly fluid, which was reassuring.

“Now who’s looking,” Garak murmured.

“Oh. Sorry, I just—”

Garak kissed him. “Fascinating, is it not? To watch each other feel the same thing and have it look so different...”

Julian nodded, halfway between two snuggly, warm kisses, breath on his lips. “Garak...? Can we—? Please.” He tried to spread his legs and hook one over Garak’s hand, but Garak went no further.

“How did you sleep last night, my dear?” Garak asked.

“Dreamed about you.”

“Good dream?”

“Not good enough,” Julian moaned, rising on tiptoes as Garak’s fingers traced his buttocks, a finger slipping into the warmth of the middle parting and rubbing there. “Ahh— Ouuuhh? Oh, God.”

“Do you want me there? Opening you up—”

“Yes!”

“Inside—”

“Yehh-hes—”

“Satisfying that little urge inside you, doctor, the one that’s been... aching for this. Touches – kisses like this. Sex like this. An _exchange_ like... this, between us. How long have you wanted that, doctor? How long have you wanted me?”

“Shut up and fuck me,” Julian whispered against Garak’s ear ridges, lips shivering there as he moaned. “I need you, please—”

“How _long_?”

Julian cried out, feeling fingertips trace his hole, sending static through his legs and belly. “I don’t know!”

“Oh, but you know everything.”

“I really don’t,” Julian insisted, sobbing as Garak hiked his other thigh over his strong forearm, lifting Julian’s weight from the floor completely, back pressed to the wall. He didn’t realise he could feel so vulnerable like this, weightless yet heavy, and so aware that he was one slip from falling. He gripped Garak’s shoulders until he left pale marks in the rock-hard ridges, but Garak only seemed enlivened by that pressure, the whites of his eyes fluttering as he groaned deeply.

“I want to _know_ , doctor,” Garak moaned, teeth nipping at Julian’s throat as his cockhead glid across Julian’s hole, surprisingly wet and slippery. Julian had wondered what was going to happen down there, but now he knew: Garak probably didn’t even _realise_ Humans needed a lubrication product to have sex like this. “I want to know how long you’ve been waiting... desperate...?”

Julian thought back furiously, remembering that Garak’s favourite part was the _desperation_ of it all – and if he knew Julian had been waiting years, thinking about him, _fantasising_ — Julian couldn’t let him have the satisfaction when Garak hadn’t given Julian what _he_ wanted yet. So Julian grasped Garak’s temples, thumbs on his eyeridges, and said to him: “I don’t know how long I’ve waited, Garak. But just know that it’s long enough. Too long. Too damn long. I don’t—” Breaths, hot and fast, little moans escaping them both as Garak’s cock spurted something hot and wet against Julian’s hole. “Garak, I don’t want to wait another second. Do you hear me?” His fist gripped Garsk’s hair and yanked his head up so their eyes met. Furious, Julian said, “Fuck me. _Right_ now.”

Garak considered his options, and, with a smile of delight, he pushed into a kiss – and pushed inside.

“HNh—” Julian tensed up, buttocks clenched, hands squeezing Garak’s shoulders, ankles crossing behind his back. “Ow— Ow-ow-ow, Garak, it hurts. It h’hurts. Ow—”

Garak eased out. He looked worried. “Wh— Why does it hurt? It’s not supposed to hurt.” He started to panic. “Julian—”

“It’s okay. Sh, it’s okay. Youh—” Julian breathed carefully. “Go slow. Need time to adjust.”

“You’re sure?” Garak looked genuinely scared.

Julian grinned, stroking Garak’s hair back. “Yeah. I’m okay. Gently?”

Garak relaxed, and nodded a few times, leaning in for a soft kiss. It was a very nice apology. He held Julian’s eyes, and went in again, slowly this time. So, so, _so_ slowly.

Julian found it easier to relax this time. He let out a breath through narrowed lips, and nodded, eyes shut, head back to the wall in relief. “Hmm. ‘S nice.”

“Doesn’t hurt?”

“Bit pinchy.” Julian smiled, letting Garak juggle his weight a little to get a better angle. “I’m getting used to it.” He relaxed some more – and _then_ —! A spike of pleasure shot through him and his cock jumped between their bodies; he started to gasp his breaths, shivering, toes curled. “Oh, it’s good. Oh, Garak. Oh— Oh—” He whimpered, mouth open. “It’s good. It’s— Hmmmm.”

Garak grinned.

Julian met his eyes, sharing a grin with him as they began to push properly, easing against the wall in a gentle rhythm.

Garak droned a long, satisfied note, then glanced away. He smiled, then looked deeply into Julian’s eyes, and said, lowly, “Look into the mirror.”

Julian glanced to his right – and nearly came at the sight. There he was, curled up nearly four feet from the floor, back to the wall, arms on Garak’s shoulders; his brown thighs were gripped by white-grey hands, his cock pushed inches upward with each thrust. Garak stood before Julian’s open legs, his stocky body leaning in, tilting at the hips to push that little erection inside. Now, as Julian watched, Garak hid his face behind Julian’s head, kissing his neck. Julian just watched, seeing it all happen in the mirror, visually five feet away from himself, but feeling more connected to his body than ever. Garak sucked Julian’s neck, and the affection was enough to make his heart stormy with emotion, a smile fluttering out of him like a dove spreading its wings and flying into a world a hundred times brighter and more magical than the one he knew before.

“Measure _this_ with your tape,” Julian uttered, before laughing to himself.

“Measure what, exactly?” Garak asked, soft breaths on Julian’s neck.

“This feeling.” Julian shut his eyes and rested his temple on Garak’s forehead with its inverted-teardrop ridge, gazing at Garak’s expression in the mirror. He was happy, not just aroused. As was Julian. “Garak, what is this?”

They looked at each other properly, slowing down to explore the gleam in each other’s eyes.

“What do you mean?” Garak asked.

“I mean – I’ve wanted you for years,” Julian said. “And I never made a move. That’s not like me at all. What _is_ that?”

“Patience, perhaps,” Garak smiled.

“And— You’re...?” Julian shrugged. “You’re not that much of a bastard. To everyone else, y-yes, but... not so much to me. Ah. Aauh. I’d even – go so far as to – h’hhm – to call it kindness. But kindness and care from _you_ , Garak? What is _that_?”

Garak lowered his eyes. Then he shut them and kissed Julian, breathing out against him. “You know, doctor. You know everything.”

“Not everything.”

“You know enough.”

Julian managed a smile. “You’re not going to say it, are you?”

“Would it make any difference if I did?” They pushed hard again, ecstasy immediately fire-hot under Julian’s skin, driving him to squirm and gasp and cry out in want. “According to you, I barely ever mean what I say I mean.”

Julian chuckled, then whimpered as the throb of laughter gave him shocks of unexpected pleasure. “Garak— _Garak_ —!”

“My dear Julian,” Garak whispered, kissing Julian’s lips, humming into him, nosing, nudging, and then breaking apart, wet lips separated for just enough time for a breath before he stole another kiss, then another. “Julian.”

“Mm. Hmm. Hmm. M’H! Auh—” Julian’s breaths came out faster, burning the back of his tongue. “Ah! Oh God— Garak! Garak, I’m— Oh—” He clutched Garak’s shoulders like a lifeline, legs twisted behind him, then falling apart at the ankle— To save himself from falling he kicked the other side of the dressing room, bare feet braced against it. Garak fucked harder and faster and cried out with every thrust, and Julian wailed, at his mercy, unable to control even the slightest movement. Garak was hitting his prostate – and Garak had clearly realised it was a good spot, because he changed nothing, being careful not to adjust his angle.

Julian was twisted and turned, struck towards his climax, spark after spark, crying out in desperation as it all started to tangle inside him, knots becoming coils, coils becoming a ravenous, monstrous strangulation of all senses, where he felt nothing but the building pressure at the base of his spine – and then came the wait, the breathless thump-thump-thump of waiting, anticipating a bolt towards triumph. He was just about able to hear Garak moaning his name, and the upward lilt of his own moans as he keened, “Ahh— AUH! AH! GaRAK! OH GOD— OH GO—”

He screamed, head back, blasting his throat raw with his cries. He started to sob, shoulders heavy, then weightless, chest burning with the release.

“Aaah... Garahhh...” Julian collapsed, hands loose on Garak’s shoulders, feet slumping off the wall. Garak caught him with a full-body jerk, and kept him off the ground. Slowly, carefully, he kept pushing, kissing Julian a few times.

“Tell me again,” Garak whispered, soft nose smushed to Julian’s burning cheek. “Tell me how long you waited for me.”

Julian smiled. “Five years,” he whispered, plump lips sticking to Garak as he breathed against his cheekbone. “Five years... Four hours. And twenty-three minutes, give or take a few seconds.” He pulled back, exhausted but quietly delighted. He stroked Garak’s lips with his thumb. “It was the day you gave me a ticket home to Earth for my birthday.”

Garak was confused. “But you got angry. You hated that gift.”

“Thought you liked when I’m angry.”

“Indeed I do, but—? You _were_ angry—”

“I didn’t want to go alone, that’s all,” Julian said. “Garak, I— I didn’t want to go by myself. I wanted someone to come and face my parents with me. Then I realised I—”

Garak smiled. “You wanted it to be me.”

“I thought I wouldn’t mind that much,” Julian corrected, “if it were you.” He smiled, shrugging. “Then over a few years I realised I wouldn’t mind if a lot of _other_ things were you, too. My holosuite nemesis. My... real-life partner. Spouse. My first time... um.” He glanced down, then smirked. “One down, I suppose.”

Garak had trouble replying, as he had buried his face against Julian’s neck, breathing there. He held Julian and huffed and squeezed, then twitched to a sudden halt— Julian yelped as heat burst into him, dripping out and tickling.

“Oh—” Julian laughed softly. “Mmhhh.” He combed Garak’s hair back with his fingers, seeing him dizzy-eyed, recovering with measured breaths and half-closed eyes. “Satisfied?”

“Ohhh, yyyyes,” Garak said, letting Julian slump down to take his own weight at last. Julian felt wobbly, the heaviness of his body now foreign. Wetness and slickness was alarming to become aware of all at once, but he embraced Garak, arms around him, and forgot everything else.

“And you, my dear?” Garak kissed Julian’s shoulder, resting his nose there. “Feeling... fulfilled?”

Julian laughed, nodding, nose and forehead set to Garak’s ear ridges. “I am. I have one question, though.”

“Go ahead, doctor. So long as I get to ask about the... feet.”

Julian grinned widely, then shook his head. “Um. You just. Garak, you made me a suit. Out of see-through fabric. For my birthday. And then I arrive here, on my birthday, and—”

Garak had started laughing. He shook against Julian’s skin, holding him tight and making him wobble.

“You...” Julian smirked. “It was all one big, elaborate excuse to make me desperate for you, wasn’t it. Ugh. I should’ve guessed.”

“You did guess.” Garak drew back, beaming with affection. “Unless I’m mistaken, doctor, your first belief upon hearing that I intended to make you a suit was to assume it was an excuse to touch you. My dear, you may not know everything, but you do know a great deal. Now, if you didn’t come to doubt yourself quite so much, particularly when it comes to interpersonal relationships, I’m sure you’d be better off.”

Julian hummed, holding Garak’s eyes and easing in for a long kiss, noses touching.

They slipped apart, kiss disrupted by smiles.

“Yoooou made a suit for nothing,” Julian teased.

Garak harrumphed. “Certainly not,” he said. “I made it for you, and for myself. But unless it’s not clear to you already: it was proof. Proof that you would look good in anything. Even translucent rainbow suits nobody in their right mind would wear. But—?” He held Julian’s chin with curled fingers, and gazed at him adoringly. “No matter what you wear, my favourite of your outfits would always be your – as you Humans like to put it – your birthday suit.”

“You mean... naked.”

“Yes, doctor. I mean naked.”

Julian hummed, appreciative.

“Happy birthday, by the way,” Garak said.

“Oh! Yes. Thank you.”

Garak nodded. “Now I wonder how I’ll top this next year.”

“Oh,” Julian wondered, easing back from Garak, ready to clean himself up and get dressed, “Knowing what you’re capable of, Garak, I doubt you’ll ever be a disappointment again.”

“Hm, we’ll see.”

Julian laughed, and let Garak pull him into a tight hug, both snuggling into each other’s shoulders. They held on for a while.

Then they held on for the rest of their lives.

Which, all in all, was a gift that kept on giving, and really quite the opposite of a disappointment.

  
**{ the end }**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☆ [Art post on tumblr!](https://almaasi.tumblr.com/post/611446320751935488/the-garashir-fandom-needed-more-garak-makes)  
> ☆ [Reblog opening lines?](https://almaasi.tumblr.com/post/611446771459178496/the-doctors-new-birthday-suit)
> 
> [More of my Garashir fics can be found here](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&commit=Sort+and+Filter&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&include_work_search%5Bfandom_ids%5D%5B%5D=8474&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&user_id=almaasi)! And as of right now (March 2nd 2020) there's another ~120k in my drafts spread over 5 more completed fics, and ALL of it is Garashir. So if you wanna [subscribe to me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/almaasi/pseuds/almaasi) to get notifications for those, please do. c:  
> Thank you VERY MUCH for reading, and I hope five pleasant things happen to you today <3  
> Elmie x
> 
> P.S. [I made a Garak/Bashir fanvid recently.](https://almaasi.tumblr.com/post/611417185438531584/lieutenantcharleslorem-alexisafanst) Good to watch if you're interested in getting emotional, apparently. :D


End file.
